Dinoval: Valentine's Day Special 2014
by Dinoval
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day 2014! A little one-shot I wrote for the occasion, detailing a ploy made by some of my OCs to force Satoshi on a date with the nameless school girl briefly shown in episode 4 of the anime. (After 'Eternal Dark')


**Happy Valentine's Day 2014! A little one-shot I wrote for the occasion, detailing a ploy made by some of my OCs to force Satoshi on a date with the nameless school girl briefly shown in episode 4 of the anime.** **(After 'Eternal Dark')**

* * *

Jurassic POV

I cannot help but to purr, eliciting a concerned gaze from Satoshi. "You will do it, will you not?" I ask cheerfully.

Satoshi frowns and returns to the handwritten letter on the desk in front of him. "I'm not doing this on my own accord," he replies with a deep sigh. The former tamer unwillingly signs the letter in elegant, tall yet conservative, cursive handwriting. He neatly folds the letter and hands it to me, his eyes closed in exasperation.

I gleefully take the letter and walk out onto the balcony. My fiery wings lick the sky as I unfold them into the slight breeze.

The intensity of the setting sun reflecting off the ocean enhances my blazing image with a hue of auburn.

Satoshi leans coolly against the doorframe, the discontent look plastered to his face. "My endeavors for Dinoval," he sighs exhaustedly, "could we at least wait until White Day?"

I smile. "Dinoval made it very clear she wanted this on Valentine's Day."

Satoshi gazes at me with his cerulean eyes. "I do not understand, I do not think this is a gift…"

"I am sure she will explain after I return," I comment amusedly.

"Why are you delivering it?" Satoshi inquires tiredly, "if these are Dinoval's plans, than why isn't she delivering it?"

I laugh, "because she is a renowned thief in this dimension of course; she would give any human in their right mind a heart attack if she suddenly appeared in front of them. Besides, I am sure the police would not be pleased if they discovered you allow her unrestrained freedom." I rub the back of my head embarrassedly. "Also I have this unexplained quality of attracting human females. It must be the wings; I suppose I appear similar to Dark." I look up into the increasingly darkening sky. "Enough delaying, I must go."

Satoshi gives one final sigh as I propel myself into the air.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

I land gracefully on the empty cobblestone street. I need not call out before a teenage girl slides back the glass doors on her balcony.

"Hi Jurassic!" the brunette calls happily and waves at me.

I smile and fly up one floor to perch on the balcony rail. "Good evening, Mitsuko," I greet and bow my head regally. "For you." I squat and hold the letter out to her.

"Oh…" She looks at the letter and holds a hand to her lips. "But it's Valentine's Day tomorrow; I should be giving you something…"

I beam warmly. "There are places I have been that celebrate differently." I tilt my head. "Go on, take it, my friend would be ashamed if you were not to read it."

"Your friend?" Mitsuko asks curiously and takes the letter. She inquisitively opens the paper and her chestnut eyes widen in dismay as they notice the signature. Mitsuko quickly reads and rereads the letter several times. She pauses and glares up at me. "This better not be a prank."

I place one hand on my chest. "Of course not," I answer innocuously, "why blame the messenger?"

Mitsuko looks at the letter for a long time. She then carefully refolds it and gently presses the crease to close it. Mitsuko pulls in a huge breath and exhales before looking at me. "I'll go," she states seriously, yet a light dances in her eyes.

I grin and stand up. "I shall inform Satoshi of your decision. Good night, Mitsuko, and may StarClan light your path." I spring into the night air, leaving Mitsuko confused with my closure.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The moon shines as brightly as my wings burn once I arrive at Hikari manor.

Satoshi awaits my arrival in his night attire. "Please tell me she said no," he pleads coolly.

I smile and shake my head. "She is looking forward to it." I use my long reptilian tail to brush his face teasingly. "You must look charming in a suit."

Satoshi hardly reacts except for narrowing his eyes in distaste.

I shrug lightly. "At least you are human. Females here chase me almost more than I can harbor; it has been becoming increasingly difficult to treat them all respectfully, but I will manage… somehow."

"May I speak with Dinoval now?" Satoshi asks with a frown.

I laugh. "Have fun. I pity you." Relaxing, I give Dinoval control once more.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Dinoval POV

The light fades as my consciousness fully takes over.

I smile at Satoshi and swish my tail with pleasure. Walking close to him, I enfold him in my arms.

Satoshi relaxes slightly but makes no attempt to embrace me back. "I still don't know why you torture me like this…" he states blandly, the hostility still edging his raw voice.

I roll my eyes and lead him inside. "You need to find a female companion sometime," I point out gently.

He gazes at me with those cerulean eyes. "But I have you," Satoshi says as if it is normal.

I huff amusedly. "Do not start this again. I am not human, and you know I cannot stay here to my pleasure." I softly direct him to his bed. "Now sleep, you have plans tomorrow after all."

Satoshi sighs and cocoons himself in the sheets, his exhausted eyes peering out at me and expressing his discontent with his forced situation.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

I purr and tuck a delicately cut rose into Satoshi's lapel. "There," I finish gleefully and back up to take in the full view.

Satoshi appears handsome in his white suit, just as Jurassic suspected. He wears a matching white tie and a red collared shirt under his jacket that matches the rose. His perturbed expression has slowly changed to that of tired submission over the day.

"You look dashing," I appraise happily as I smooth out his tie. "Come on, lighten up," I plead, "it is just dinner. You have eaten with me plenty a time."

"Yes…" Satoshi sighs, "but you're different…"

"Oh, relax, I will be here. I would not wish to miss such an occasion as this," I comfort ineffectively and wink, "besides, I cannot allow you to run away now, can I?"

Satoshi sighs again and gazes lazily into the dressing mirror. "Is there really no escaping this?"

I smile and pull off his glasses. "Not a hope. Now this is your chance to create a better impression on her, good luck!"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Satoshi gazes blankly out the window, anything apart from making even eye-contact with the fancily dressed girl on the other side of the table.

Mitsuko grips her glass tightly, extremely aware of its contents quivering with her nervousness.

Satoshi shifts his gaze to the ticking grandfather clock in the corner of the room.

Nearly an hour of silence has passed, none of the flavorsome cuisine on the grand table has been touched and not a word has been spoken.

Satoshi exhales soundlessly and drops his glance to the fringe of the draping tablecloth as he contemplates.

Mitsuko nearly drops her glass when Satoshi stands up emotionlessly.

Forcing a courteous small smile, Satoshi steps away from his chair and offers his hand towards Mitsuko with a respectful bow. "Care to dance?" he asks politely.

Mitsuko sits paralyzed for a moment before blushing horribly and quickly setting her glass down. She stands up rapidly and her dress snags on the arm of her chair.

Satoshi watches emotionlessly as she reddens even more and frees her skirt.

Mitsuko prances over to him before awkwardly realizing she has never danced with a partner before.

"Here," Satoshi offers coolly, positioning her left hand on his right upper arm and placing his hand on her shoulder blade in a basic promenade position. He holds her right hand loosely in the air.

"Where did you learn how to dance?" Mitsuko asks, trying overly hard to not trip over her own feet. The shy girl had never been this close to a boy before.

"It was a long time ago," Satoshi answers patiently, as if talking to Daisuke, "I'm not sure if I remember."

"Oh…" Mitsuko mumbles while she racks her brain for a different topic. "… Do you dance a lot, like, do you go to balls?"

"Not often. I prefer to observe at the balls I attend for my work."

Mitsuko blinks in recollection. "You're the police chief, right? That is amazing you've seen Dark in person," she comments excitedly.

Satoshi flinches and releases Mitsuko with a courteous bow. He moves to adjust his currently unworn glasses and recovers deftly by coolly pushing his fingers through his hair.

Mitsuko suppresses an affectionate sigh.

Meanwhile I survey the uncomfortable scene from my hiding place, smirking slyly.

* * *

**Aren't I a matchmaker…! ;) Happy Valentine's Day writers and readers!**


End file.
